stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
George Ridgemount
George Masterson Ridgemount is Lo and Ty's bratty younger brother. George is extremely cunning when it comes to torturing Lo. Throughout the show, George has shown that he will attempt any means to make Lo suffer. In "Hang 9", when their parents are out of town, George threatens Lo to be nice to him while in the DR or he'll put a 2/10 on her evaluation, which would give her a strike. In retaliation, Lo tells his crush at a nearby table that George likes her and that he's 12. The crush reveals that Grommet told her George was 14, since the girl appears to be 15 (according to Lo). Again, Lo embarrasses George in front of the girl when he makes Lo bring him some food out to the pool area. Lo says that the food gives George the runs, grossing the girl and her friend into leaving. For revenge, he and Grommet come up with a plan to trick Lo into cleaning a horrible room after they mess it up badly with seafood in the rug and even seaweed in the bath tub. They then forge his dad's handwriting, saying Lo needs to clean up the room to get back in the penthouse. Lo does this, thinking it was her last job working at the resort. When Rosie sees a tired Lo in the room she ask where the boys were, since she was the one who let the boys clean up the room at their request. George calls Lo and ask her about the mess. Now knowing that it was all a trick, Lo tries to throw garbage onto George, but fails. When George buys Reef's totem in "Reef And That Evil Totem", Reef has to try to get it back since it is still cursing him. George refuses, even after Reef offers triple the five bucks George paid for the totem. After not giving it, Reef and Broseph roll George up in a towel and carry him to the Office. Reef then gives him the option of handing over the totem, or going with it over the waterfall, after which George gives it up willingly. After throwing it over the waterfall, George is carried back to the hotel, since if Broseph and Reef made him walk he would see the Office, a place he doesn't know about since he hasn't been through the initiation. In "All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance", George's dad is trying to teach him to play golf, but George is uninterested and says he would rather play golf via a video game. He shows his father that he even created an avatar for Mr. Ridgemount on the video game. His father says that golf is a game of character and tells George to "get in there and putt like a man." After a failed attempt to golf and being yelled at by his father, George starts crying and runs away, claiming he hates golf and he hates his father. Later in the episode, George is angry that Lo gets a brand new luxury convertible and Mr. Ridgemount agrees to give George anything he wants in return for his love. George says that he wants an African Pygmy Hedgehog named Rick and Mr. Ridgemount orders Baumer to get a hedgehog for George. Baumer only gets him a regular hedgehog, to which George says, "I said I wanted an African Pygmy Hedgehog," but loves the animal anyways. He even goes to the extent of throwing Rick a party with Reef as the pinata. Trivia *Although George is mentioned by Lo to be 12 years old in "Hang 9", this was a mistake on Lo's part and even George's, as their father mentions that George is 10 years old in "The Day the Sea Stood Still". *In "The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest", it is revealed that he has a pet tarantula named "Shania Twain". *George is best friends with Grommet, Broseph's ten-year-old brother. *In "Another Grom Bites the Dust", it is revealed that he accidentally set fire to the family's boathouse. *It is implied in "Boards of Glory" that the main reason Mr. and Mrs. Ridgemount had George was so that Mr. Ridgemount would beat Captain Ron under the category of "Who has the most kids." *George gets along with Ty better than with Lo. *George owns an iPhone, which is red. *George owns a PSP (Play Station Portable.) *George is the only one in the Ridgemount family to have blonde hair--since his parents and siblings all have brown hair, it's possible that George's hair comes from a recessive trait that both of his parents carry (since blonde hair is recessive to brown hair). *He is seen asking Lo for money in "A Boy Named Leslie". *George is the only one of the Ridgemount siblings without a nickname. *George is similar to Bart Simpson when he set the boathouse on fire. *Reef is one of George's worst enemies. *George's middle name, Masterson, could reference one of 6teen's main characters, Jen Masterson. Appearances *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Reef And That Evil Totem *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory (does not speak) *Groms Gone Wild (does not speak) *A Boy Named Leslie *Slumber Party Animals (does not speak) *The Day the Sea Stood Still (mentioned only) *Channel Surfers *Grumpy Old Brahs *Clinging in the Rain (does not speak) *(500) Days of Bummer *Groms on Strike *All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance See Also *Reef-George Ridgemount Conflict Gallery vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h49m47s233.png George and Reef.png Reef shoves George.png Snapshot 007.PNG S1 E2 George adds to the conversation "Completely postal doesn't even begin to describe his state".png S1 E2 George replies to Lo's question with "Der!".png S1 E7 George sinks in his chair when he hears Lo tell them he is twelve and not fourteen.png S1 E7 George tells Lo "Maybe, but I'm a dweeb with a pen".png S1 E7 George tells Lo "Maybe she likes what she sees".png S1 E7 George tells Lo about a girl "see that cute girl over there?".png S1 E7 George tells Lo "Mom made him take her to Vancouver to go shopping".png S1 E7 George orders "A western omelette, a Belgian waffle and a chocolate milk. And make it snappy".png S1 E7 George reveals himself as the one reading the newspaper.png S1 E7 George tells Grommet "I think this calls for a little revenge".png S1 E7 George tells Lo "No! As if!".png S1 E7 George tells Lo "I asked for extra sauce with these".png S1 E7 George tells Grommet "I think she can smell the maturity".png S1 E7 George tells Grommet "She knows I'm 12".png S1 E7 George hands her a bottle of sunscreen.png S1 E7 Lo walks away eating George's order.png S1 E7 Lo asks George "Doesn't Thai food give you the runs?".png S1 E7 Lo tells George "You made me bring these out to you? Like I don't have enough to do without serving your troll butt!".png S1 E7 Rosie tells them "What the hey. You've got the job".png S1 E7 George tells Rosie "But if you put us together, we're almost 25".png S1 E7 George tells Rosie "Give us a shot, I Wanna show Dad I can work hard too".png S1 E7 Grommet and George volunteer to do house keeping.png S1 E7 George And Grommet about to place things in Lo's drink.png S1 E7 George says "Now for Phase 2. The Ridgemount family stationery, please".png S1 E7 George tells Grommet "It's our best work yet. I like what you did in the bathroom. That odour's a nice touch".png S1 E7 George orders "12 seafood platters and 12 clam chowders" from room service.png S1 E7 George and Grommet "Initiate Operation Sister Revenge".png S1 E7 Rosie hands George and Grommet the access card and tells them "I'll check on you later".png S1 E7 Rosie shows George and Grommet their first room to clean No 804.png S1 E7 George and Grommet wave to Lo, George tells Lo "The jello in the tub was Grommet's idea".png S1 E7 George tells Lo he is "Soaking up some sun, sweetheart".png S1 E9 George offers Reef $5 for the totem "I'll give you five bucks for it" Reef accepts "Sold!" and hands George the totem.png S1 E9 Fin tells Reef "Funny, I thought it was warmer this morning".png S1 E9 George does not accept Reef offer "No way".png S1 E9 George tells Reef "Huh! Nice try".png S1 E9 George does not want to give the totem to Reef.png S1 E9 Reef tells George "Dude, you gotta give that thing back to me".png S1 E9 George sees that someone is trying to take his totem "Hey, what gives?".png S1 E9 Reef and Broseph try to take the totem using a pool net.png S1 E9 Reef and Broseph find George.png S1 E9 George relaxes by the pool with the totem.png S2_E7_George_is_watching_the_-Reef_and_Lo_pre_show-.png S2_E7_George_sits_on_the_couch_watching_a_video_on_his_netbook.png S2_E7_Mr._Ridgemount_asks_George_what_Lo_is_doing_with_that_-surf_instructor-.png George_-_Profile.png Category:Characters Category:Ridgemount Family Category:Surfers Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Galleries Category:Blondes Category:Recurring Characters